0-8-4 angel
by Echo of Frost Ruby
Summary: What happens when a girl falls from the sky with no trace of where she came from or how she ended up in a felid outside of Manhattan? Find out what happens when 13 year old Echo gets captured by shield and why she's so different...
1. Chapter 1

As I strolled down the moonlit Manhattan shreet, I shivered from the icy winter wind. It was January seventeenth-no, wait eighteenth as of three minutes ago. I turned into Central Park. It was deserted due to the late hours, but the city never sleeps and nor do I. Well, I suppose I do during the day, but at night? I run. I got dropped into this universe about three weeks ago, and have been on the run from SHIELD, HYDRA and the government. It hasn't exactly been an easy three weeks. It seemed like everyone and their brother was out to get me. I won't even start on how difficult it is trying to be somewhat of a normal 13 year old through all this crap.

I heard I twig snap. Someone was following me. I sprinted for the trees, in hopes of losing them under the cover of the dark plants. I emerged into a field and quickly found myself surrounded. Most likely dark clothed men belonging to one organization or another.

Business as usual.

I sighed and observed the people surrounding me. To my surprise, it wasn't twenty men with rifles pointed at me ( they did have guns though, all of which pointing at me), but only six people dressed in regular clothing. HYDRA wouldn't make a public scene, but probably would still send twenty agents in combat gear. The government would have done the same except they would've had spotlights all over the place.

'So' I thought

'SHIELD then?' Yep this totally fits the bill for them. Finally a tall blonde spoke up and said

"Put your hands up and don't move." All I could think at that moment was

"CRAP!"


	2. I'm screwed

I woke with a start. My dreams had been plagued by the black hole as usual. I looked around, taking note of my surroundings. I appeared to be in a cell of sorts, cuffed to a bed.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

Then, like a punch in the gut, it hit me, and I remembered what happened.

"Crap!" I muttered to myself silently. I looked around, trying to find some means of escape. 'No way out around me, nothing below, like a sewer, buuuut... Aha!'. I looked up to see a large oak branch hanging roughly 10ft above my head.

"I won't ask again, put your hands up and get on the ground" said the blonde woman who threatened me earlier.

Perfect.

I put my hands in the air and bended my knees making it look like I was going down. I began slowly inch towards the ground, buying myself more time to think of a plan. Half way down, I sprung up grabbing onto the large tree branch and proceeded to climb further towards the sky. I reached the top, and was wondering what to do next when suddenly, I felt an icy cold prick on the back of my neck before plunging into darkness.

Ok sooo, I'm not dead, not complaining or anything, but how am I alive? And how the HELL did they get me out of that tree?! Did I fall? As these questions swarmed my mind, my eyes glanced over to the left corner of the room. Security cameras watched me like large, metal flies on the wall. 'This day is turning out just perfectly,' I thought miserably.

I needed to calm down. 'Song. Yes think of a song. Ummmm. Ok let's hope these cameras don't have audio feed. How does it go again? Oh right.'

"When the sky's are looking down my dear and your heart's lost all it's hope. After Dawn there will be sunshine and all the dust will go. The skies are clear my darling, now it's time for you to let go. I won't be there to wake you in the morning, with tea and toast" I sang this and tried to remember the next verse but my thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. The blond woman who threatened me earlier walked in with two smaller, ginger haired people close behind. One boy, one girl. Twins perhaps?

The tall blonde woman held the passive expression on her face and asked

" Are you ok? No pains?" I mirrored her calm face and said

"I'm fine. But one quick question."Who the hell SHOT me?" I blurted out. The two "twins" started laughing under their breath while tall-blonde-and-evil formed a small smirk.

"Did you shoot me?" I asked the blonde angrily.

"No. Agent Hunter did. He was also idiot also didn't manage to catch you when you fell," she replied, actually smiling!

"Oh. Well that explains how I got out of the... WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN I FELL!?" I asked in shock. How am I still alive, and unhurt for that matter? Before I could speak she leaned over and undid my handcuffs, saying

"I'm agent Morris, but most people call me Bobbi. Your name?" I weighed my options, and decided it would be best to cooperate.

"Echo" I stated simply.

"And a last name?" Bobbi inquired.

"Don't have one" Bobbi raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Making the most of the silence, I asked, pointing to the twins,

"And you two are? Are you twins?" The girl started laughing and stated in a British accent,

"No, we're not twins, or even related. I'm Simmons"

"Fitz" said the boy in a Scottish accent

"Well now that we have introductions out of the way, would you mind explaining the neon colored elephant in the room?" Bobbi gestured at my back.

'Ohhhh crap... My wings must have come out when I got hurt! Well, this will fun to explain...


	3. Free falling

Well... This is going to be a fun explanation

I think miserably

"Well?" Bobbi said with patient ness woven into her voice.

"I... Don't really know how they got there. They where just there the day I Literally fell into in this world." I said slowly. I don't really remember what happened to the avengers just being comics and how I got turned back to being 13 years old but it happened.

"Fell into this world?" Simmons asked puzzled

" Yep. I literally fell from the sky. It's amazing I'm not dead yet. Speaking of dead, you aren't going to dissect me are you? Because that would just be rude" I said getting up off the bed.

Grate sky wolf I'm sore

I thought as a flood of pain washed into my limbs. I let my wings stretch to there full capacity/ wing span of about 20ft. Everyone looked in awe. Finally when the boy fitz snapped out of it, he said

" no we're not going to dissect you and we have no clue how your not dead either! You fell 60ft from a tree! You should have died!" Before he could ramble on about how I'm not dead, 2 scary ass men walked in. The smaller-but-no-less-TERIFYING of the two spoke In a British ascent

"Ah and she's up. How's you legs and arms and your back?" He asked slowing down with each body part. Suddenly, all my fear of him was shoved to a halt and I said with a irritated face

" your the one who forgot to catch me aren't you"?

"Yea... Sorry about that love. It's grate that you survived thou." He said in a happy manner. I sighed and tryed walked in a normal manner but failed miserably while lopsidedly limping.

"So you are in pain" Bobbi remarked. I replied sarcastically

"So it appears". I started to walk (limp) to a chair in the corner of the room, but Simmons blocked my path and said in a stern voice

" we need to see those injuries before you do anything elts" she started to heard me out the door trying not to rush me because of my pain. We walk down a green hallway and pass a girl with gloves on her arm. I think she's as curious I am. I walked up too her but didn't say anything. Just stared

" hey guys. Whose this?" Asked the girl with the gloves. I quickly got an Erie vibe off of... well, all them excepted the girl. I guess she's the odd ball out.

"She's the captive agent Skye" said Simmons not looking her in the eye. The group started walking again leaving her behind. I felt kinda bad for her, they looked like they where a family. I slowed my pace to where she could see me. 'Oh hell' I thought. I wade the universal gesture of 'come on let's go' and she quickly caught on to it. She jogged up to the back of the group where I was. Everyone excepted the boy Fitz tensed up.

"We don't kneed any help agent Skye" Jemma said rather rudely. Skye quickly shot back " she invited me". I gave her a warm smile after everyone fell silent. As we walked my mind was racing with questions, so I started with the basic(maybe not)

" so why are you wherein gloves? They look modified" I whisper to her. Her face quickly turned to a frown and whispered back

" powers. That's why there acting like this toward me"

"I know the feeling. When I first came hear, I was a freak. But now, it's pretty cool so trust me tilt get ALOT better. So don't worry, they'll accept it soon just wait." I said in a whispery warm voice

"Yea better..." Skye said lost in the thought of that ever happing


	4. Castela

Castela pov

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Castela screamed as she fell through the sky at around 300mph. She felt a tug on her back as if a para shot went off. Once she slowed down enough to turn her head, and looked to see quite a surprise on her back. Wings.

"Holy hell! I HAVE WINGS,! THIS IS UN FUCKEN BELIEVABLE" She screamed into the blue obis of a sky. Oh no. The GROUND!

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" she didn't finish that sentence before tumbling rather ungracefully to the ground. Wait. This is person!. AND HOW AM I NOT DEAD?! WHY IS MY VOICE SO HIGH?!

"Freeze or we will shoot!" A male voice said as the ground started to shift under me 'shit shit shit'. I soon find myself on a rodeo ride. The lady under me got her arms around my back and threw me too the ground.

Echo

We walked down the green hallway in blissful silence. That was soon interrupted by loud footsteps approaching quickly. I darted forward out of pure instinct.

"Wait it's ok it's just some agents saying we had a situation on the roof" Bobbi said darting after me. You see, I'm not very fast I'm meant to hold my own in am fight. I had a best friend that could run really fast, but wasn't that strong. I wish Castela was hear...

"Hey. Hey its ok your fine. It was just some new agents" she said calmingly. I instantly relaxed and looked around. I looked down the hall to see 3 agents dragging a girl around my age with deep brown hair. I recognized that hair... Suddenly it hit me like a hoof in the face. Castela!

"Castela!" I screamed and dashed toward her. The agents let go and backed off wearily. I poke her with my finger to my relief to hear her moan something along the lines of '5 more minuets'. So she went through the hole too. Age shift, but same old same old. Oh thank grate wolf she's alive

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this Cas" I whispered in her ear.

"I'm hung over" she said lazily

"Why?"

"I found a liqueur store" she said happily

"And?"

"I drank it"

" oh no" I said trying picking her up over my shoulder but my knees buckled in casing me more pain than I was in originally. I hear footsteps rushing toward me and starting to pick her up. She looked at me and said almost in a danger like tone

"You have a lot of explaining to do". I lower my gaze and walked next to her and my hung over amigo. Oh boy, this is going to be fun to try to explain.

We walked into a 12,12 room that looked like a high Tech doctors office. Ugh, I hate the doctors office. I sank down in one of the chairs and felt my eyes grow heavy. I hear a slump next to me and see a barely awake Castela sitting next to me. Every one left the room so that Jemma could , worth a shot. I took a deep breath and screamed

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" Well, it worked because she shot forward in surprise at this and screamed (in her usual fashion)

"WHAT THE FUCK E?!" While aiming a punch at my head. She missed

"Echo?" She said blankly. Her eyes scanned the the room then widened in shock

" where the hell are we?". Oh boy. Here we go again

" ok don't freak out but we might have gone through a black hole. But hey, on the bright side: we now know what happens when you go through without dying" I said sarcastically. She looked at me and then laughed

"YOUR 13 AGIAN"

"SO ARE YOU!" I shot back. She looked down at herself and then back into a mirror

"Holy shit, I forgot how hot I was when I was younger" she said striking a pose.

"Really? That's what your going to take out of this WHOLE conversation!?"

" yes. It is. Hey remember that one night when we where 22. You know, with the margaritas and the gay man?" " oh now THAT was the best night and the worst hangover in my 25 years of living in this errrr that world

*flash back*

"Dude how many of those margaritas have you had" Cas asked taking a sip of hers

"Same as you ya ass butt!" I reply sarcastically

"Oh huh ya you did"

"We are so gonna regret this in the morning"

"Yup" she said taking another sip

*happy memories stopped*

"So what was your first reaction when you first came to this facility?" Castela asked

" to hug every single one of them" I reply lost in the memories of another

" riiiight hug the kidnappers E. Cause that's logical" Cas replied sarcastically

" remember those headaches and visions I was complaining about?"

"Ya the ones that had all those weird people with powers" she said looking at me worried

" well, when I came here, all the pieces fit together and formed a picture. A picture of another me living here with them as some sort of estranged family of sorts." I say remembering

"So what happened to the other person?" She said curious

"She died saving her friends" that's when it all went black


	5. Deanna

"And an other chapter unfolds" I spin around to the origin place of the voice only to see shadows and a silhouette of Something. I back up and turn only to face plant into a wall.

"Whoops there's the light switch" the voice said before a blinding light appeared. The voice was a girl's around are age with long brown hair and a flannel green shirt.

"Dude. That was hilarious!" Cas said laughing.

"Cas, we just got ABDUCTED by A PHYCO from a secure location and your laughing about a girl and a light switch?" I shot back. Cas nodded. Well, might as well get this girl out with us

"I'm Echo, that's Castela . Your name?" I ask curtly

"Deanna" she said shortly. Well that's a bit long...

"Can we call you dean for short? I'm Cas and that's Ey." Cas asked practically chirping. We hear footsteps approaching the bars and see the crazy man that p abducted us. He looked us over and said

"Wow your up and moving fast. I still am amazed that shields biggest assets are like 9 and can't fight. So what can you two do?" I tried to get up to the door and punch him in the face but when I put presser on my leg it started to hurt. Badly.

"Well that's no good. If you don't come back to shield or go too my Buyers the way you came, it's going to look like bad Business. Further more, how could you have done that? All you did was run." He said frowning. He said he'd be back with a doctor to check all of us over for any injures. I hate doctors.

"Echo, what's wrong with your leg?" Cas asked

" I think I tore a muscle in my thigh. Are you hurt at all?"

"Nope"

"Ok dean how bout you? How did you get here?" I ask sitting on the floor."

" I don't know. All I was doing was sitting in my apartment in Manhattan and then I got raided by this dude. All he said was 'she's a match. Now we have his daughter' which is strange because I live alone." Dean said looking relieved that she got that off her chest. Well then we have a mystery. We all spin our heads around when we hear a lock opening. We see a woman in her 20's with blond hair

"So witch one is inured?" She asked. We look at each other none of us daring to speak.

"The short one with black hair and blue eyes." We here ward say on the other side of a locked medal door.

Wait black hair blue eyes? Short? Oh shit. He means me.

Cas assumed that to and stood in front of me and said

" take one step closer. I dare you." The doctor stared at the 5'5 girl and smiled

" it's not like I'm going to hurt her. I just want to see what's causing the pain" she said taking one step closer. I tap Castela on the shoulder and whisper

" trust me. I'll be fine your only 5 feet away and she's out numbered 3 to 1. I'll be just fine. And besides, she might be able to help get us out"

"Fine" she said with a huff " but if she knocks you out, I knock her out". I step out from behind my friend and look at the woman who stands around 5'8 and trying very hard not to laugh.

" look I may be only 4'10 but I can still kick butt" I say confidently. She leaned over to my ear and said "my name is Patricia walker and I'm going to get you all out but you have to trust me." I nod and she tells us all the plan. At night fall her friends get us out. And into bells kitchen. Home of the daredevil

It's around 1:00 in the morning and we hear gunfire.

"Well they kept there word" Deanna said getting up. I've only known her for a few days but I like her. I think Castela dose too. We hear the door unlock then fly across the room right where me and Cas had been standing. Cas screamed, Deanna jumped and I laughed. So mixed reactions.

"Jesus Jess you didn't have to brake the door just open it" Patricia said coming up the hall. The lady Jess smirked and said

"I know but it's more fun this way." We follow them down the hall and into a van that is kinda Omanis. But no matter. We're free and off to yells kitchen. Sounds like such a lovely place. And a new day has come...

And the final member of the group of soon to be awesome superheroes. So this is Deanna here's a profile

Date of Birth: January 24th 2000

Origin/POB: Lawrence

Parents: spoilers

Siblings: N/a

Height: 5'7

Weight: 100lbs

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Brown

High School: Unknown

College: N/A

College Major/Interest/Job Planning: N/A

Known Significant Others: Spoilers

Drives: 1967 Chevy Impala

Vehicle Registration Number: n/a

nicknames: Dean

Character Descriptions by Others: * The rugged hero.

Deanna is shown to be understanding at times, kind, funny, mischievous

Deanna is well-versed with multiple types of firearms and is an expert marksman, she seldom misses her intended target and can efficiently put down anything vulnerable to bullets. Deanna is also a proficient tracker and possesses prudent tactical skills. Highly resourceful, she frequently utilizes improvised weapons and explosive devices; in Croatoan, she demonstrated in constructing Molotov cocktails and improvised explosive devices.


	6. Dare devil

Ehe long car ride" Deanna said stretching out her long legs. Castela looked at her and said " yup and now we're in elves kitchen!" I laughed and said

"No we're in Hell's Kitchen not elves kitchen what do you think this place is? Home of the sugar cookies and magical fat men on sleighs"

"No. No it dose not. It looks like a rat infested piece of shit" Deanna said walking out of the highly ominous black van. I look at her, smile and says

"True, true" Cas nodded in agreement. Jessica pulled out a camera and took a picture of all three of us looking highly confused.

"Why exactly did you do that?" Deanna said unamused.

"I'm a privet investigator, I was hired to find and track two girls. One around 13 and one around 10" Jessica said looking at me and Castela.

"Oh come on!" I screamed "I'm 13! OK! 13!" Cas looked at me quite amused. Then she looked around and said.

"Wait a minute. Who hired you?"

"Some guy named phill. Uhhhh Phil... Oh damn what was it? Ah yes, Colson! Phil Colson"

"Oh shit" me and Castela say in unison. We look at each other and pull Dean away so that we could discuses our next move.

"Ok so Phill Colson the head of the organization who kidnaped us correct?" I ask

"Wait you were kidnapped? So what we just kidnaped back for the kidnappers, because they got kidnaped by other kidnappers?! Wow that's confusing." Trish said rubbing her temples. Ok need a plan. I got it!

"I know! Let's," I was cut off by a man in in a red suit with horns at the top jumping down from a building. So this is the infamous daredevil. Interesting..


	7. Deanna and Hunter

The daredevil of Hell's Kitchen decided to show up. But why? What dose he think this is, some sort of murder scene? Wait, idea

"Help, they kidnaped us and are selling us off!" I scream jerking back from Jessica's reach. Cas and Deanna just look at me in confusion and then nod in understanding of what I'm doing. He looks at the six of us, head tilted and said

" what are you talking about? Jessica asked me to help her out with something that appears to be this." Ok Plan B. I lean over to Castela Deanna

"Cas, how good are you with your wings yet?" I ask whispering.

"Wait wings!?" Deanna asked almost screaming. Oh crap

"Hey, what are you talking about over there?" The daredevil asked.

"Good enough" Castela responded to my question.

" and Deanna, sorry in advance" I say grabbing her by the arms and stretching my black and pink tipped wings out. Cas stretched her black and red tipped wings out. We start to fly into the sky holding dean in a bridle style as we fly into the sky. As we make it about 20 feet In the air, a net as thrown around us and we start to go down. Fast. I flap my wings desperately in attempts to escape but all is in vain as I feel the ground beneath my feet. I feel an electrical shock go through me before I passed out.

"I don't know! How do you think I feel now knowing that she's been alive and alone for 16 years!" I hear an angry British male voice scream. I move my head around a bit and take note of my injures. I open my eyes and see Bobbi and agent hunter arguing there hearts out. To get there attention I moan in pain. They looked over at me and started to walk over to the cell ( well more like a cage ) door. I spread my wings as much as I can to try to intimidate them and get them to back off. They got the message,stepped back and sat in 2 plastic folding chairs in front of me. I try to stand up but end up hitting my head on the lead roof that's only three feet above the ground. So I said screw it and laid down instead, waiting for someone to talk first. After about 3 min of awkward staring and blissful silence, hunter is the first one to speak.

" so, how did you find my daughter?" Oh great sky wolf. Deanna. That's what they meant by its a match. What did we do?


	8. Pure imagination

I back up into the wall as if someone had just punched me. My whole body leans for support on the slab of concrete. I flail for a voice

" so how? I asked a question kid" hunter said unamused

"All I know is that she grew up with her mother alone in manhattan until her mom died 6 years ago and she's been living on her own until ward kidnaped her" I said standing up and getting in his face as best as I could with the bars.

" so what" I continue " are you going to keep me down here isolated from the world? Because I don't think that's so smart when a full moon rolls around." Bobbi looked offended and hurt as if I told a sensitive person to go die.

" why would we do that to you fr-Echo?" She said as she looked at hunter. Ok so all I heard out of that sentence was a super spy stutter on a word. That's not good. Ok so she was about to say something with an f and, er sound. Fern? Ferb? Fur? Oh my grate sky wolf! Frost. She was about to say Frost. I look at her and say to myself

"Oh I'm so gonna regret this later". Bobbi looked at me confused. Now? How do I do this again? Oh ya

" see you in three hours" and frost came out.

"Ok yup, regretting that dearly" I said as I grunted getting up. My whole body felt like I was hit by a truck, and to this doctors say 'take a Claritin'. Stupid. I look down at my feet and see that I have a scratch. Ok what? Why am I in a meadow? Where is Castela and Deanna? I look out into the meadow to see Cas and Deanna jumping into a blue hole I run up to it and try to jump through but something blocked me. Like a wall. "And your soul still has 3 more times"

*meanwhile, CASTELA*

I jolt upward out of a hospital bed. I look around to see a number of people asleep on hospital beds. Turning my head to. The right I see a woman with a face that I recognized. But from where do I recognize that face? Oh god

"Deanna?!" I whisper she looks at me as her eyes widen in shock.

" Castela?!" She said getting up and hugging me. I look around to see Echo no where to be seen. But hey, what could I expect? She died there, she's dead here.

"Come on, let's get out of here" I say walking of Into the hallway that is my new life.

And, that's a wrap on this one. If you are wondering, yes they where in a "coma" no it wasn't a dream. This is a series of 5 story's in the marvel/DC world. My spn fic is NOT one of them. It's more like what happened afterword.


End file.
